Operation Maidwatch
by PrizeCow
Summary: Nothing about this situation felt right. Technically you were trespassing in the vacant apartment with two teenage boys. That alone should have set off some sort of internal alarm, but to make the situation more awkward you were being peer pressured into calling a maid service. [Sadayo/Fem!Protag] Ao3 crosspost!


Since this is an AO3 Crosspost I'll include the other tags I mentioned since is very limited.

Relationship: Sadayo Kawakami/Female P5 Protag (Reader Insert)

Additional Tags: Canon rewrite, Operation Maidwatch, Fem!Protag, Reader Insert, Not Beta Read

* * *

Nothing about this situation felt right. Technically you were trespassing in the vacant apartment with two teenage boys. That alone should have set off some sort of internal alarm, but to make the situation more awkward you were being peer pressured into calling a maid service. The cheap looking advertisement was still in your hands and you began to reread of the tenth time. The way it was worded confused you; you were honestly not sure if it was a legitimate maid cleaning server, or the _special_ services they advertised were code for something.

"Let's go over the plan again," Ryuji wrapped his arm your fragile frame. "We'll call this Operation Maidwatch! So you'll call this number and ask for service, they might question it at first but just play it off as a ditzy girl, you're curious after all. Mishima and I here will be the judge and see if these maid _services_ are worth the risk… Who knows, maybe high schoolers can get a special discount."

As soon as you heard the phone line click on the other end you locked your phone and threw it at Ryuji without warning, hitting him in the abdomen. He immediately clenched around the impacted area and bent over to ease the pain.

"What the fuck man," he hissed at you.

"That was embarrassing! They kept asking me if I was okay with this," you went over to retrieve your phone and began to the mock the person from the other line, "Our services aren't normally provided to female recipients. Are you phoning because you're interested in having an interview for our open position? Is this a prank call? You sound awfully young."

But now the wait was on, the room the three of you sat in was completely empty of furniture, any sound you made echoed. Ryuji watched videos at a low volume on his phone, Mishima quietly scrolled through the Phansite and you sat there nervously observing the boys. The twenty minute wait they told you was beginning to feel like forever.

What had you gotten yourself into?

Ryuji and Mishima had began to bicker back and forth as the time to Operation Maidwatch grew closer. But their debate was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Their faces instantly went pale as they turned to face the door. Who was going to answer?

"I'm not mentally prepared for this!" Mishima squeaked as he turned to face you.

"I can't do this! I'm sweating like crazy and my stomach is in a knot." This time Ryuji turned to you. He took a step closer to you and put his hand on your shoulder. "My bad man, but just make sure she doesn't find out you're a high schooler and you should be good… You can handle this leader."

Mishima and Ryuji made their escape to the balcony and you contemplated pushing them off. Upset that they left you alone to deal with this awkward situation. You swallowed your fear and replied:

"Come in!"

"Excuse me for this," You heard her sweet, delicate voice as she entered the small living space of the apartment. You faced the wall with your back towards her trying to imagine what she looked like. "Welcome home, Master. I'm going to fill your tired heart with a bunch of lovely energy." She purred.

 _Crap, it really was one of those services._

"I'm Becky, and I'll have the pleasure of serving you today…" Her voice cracked towards the end, "Though I'm new to serving female patrons. I hope we can overcome any obstacles."

"H-hello…" You managed to reply with.

"Don't be nervous! We're going to get along so well! I'll be your big sister from now on!" Her forced high pitch voice wasn't helping the situation. It felt with every passing minute more tension grew.

You hear her take a step closer though you couldn't pin point the actual distance between you two.

"Oh how careless of me! I should at least explain our services to you, Master. What would you like me to do this evening? My basic services include: cooking, cleaning, and laundry… But there's other services your big sister could provide if you desire…" Her tone of voice changed as she explained the special services. She placed a hand on your shoulder from behind, "Though you do look awfully young, Master…Are you perhaps… A high school student?"

She was catching on. Your mind raced as you tried to come up with an explanation. Being honest would be the best option here, but how would the boys react? You could easily lie and pretend to be a university student, though you'd have no way to prove it.

…It was worth a shot.

"I'm actually a university student…"

"Oh wow! Your skins so clear and healthy! You should teach me your skincare routine~!" She giggled and grabbed your hand from behind, she tugged on it causing you to lose your footing and catch a glimpse of her face before you repositioned yourself to view the wall. For that split second you swore that you recognized her but you couldn't pinpoint a name to match her face.

There was a moment of silence. You were done for, had she figured out your lie?

"…You're not lying to your big sister, right?"

Another awkward pause followed.

"…Hm, I'll have to wait until you've matured a bit until I can provide those extra services though, Master."

A sigh of relief. _Oh, thank god._

"But if that's all, I'll be going now."

Ryuji grunted from outside and Mishima told him to remain quiet. Their scrambling outside was clearly audible and it made it obvious that they were hiding outside.

"Is somebody there!?"

"Shit, Mishima, we gotta run!"

"Mishima? Sakamoto?" She pulled on your arm to turn you around. "A-and you!? D-did you request me specifically?"

"What, no! We had no idea… I'm being honestly this time… I don't even know your name!" You explained to her without making eye contact. Having taken another quick glance at her you were still having troubles trying to recognize her. It was on the tip of your tongue.

"H-ha," she let out a nervous laugh. "N-no it's my fault! How would you recognize me to begin with~! This is the first time we've ever met, remember?"

There was a pause and you could have sworn you had heard: "Unbelievable…"

"It's true… It's me, your homeroom teacher. I'm so done for, I can't believe I was caught by my own students…"

Your mind was a mess, did she just say homeroom teacher? Kawakami? H-how? She had been so cold to you at school until now, this was so out of character. Never had you imagined…

"I knew I should have taken a job out of the city," she grumbled. You now had the courage to face her. You felt ashamed as you gave her a full body glance trying to process this entire situation.

 _She looks pretty cute in a maid dress…_ Your thoughts caught you off guard as you felt your face heat up. There was no way you just thought that…

"Be honest with me, who'd you hear this from? It was Ms. Chouno wasn't it? That little harpy! You know, the English teacher? Her and I don't really get along that well… And now after that Kamoshida episode she's been snooping on all the staff! Are you going to tell her about this?"

"T-that's up to you," you managed to say. Maybe know you could use this as some blackmail so Kawakami wouldn't be so hostile towards you. That was a valid reason to blackmail your homeroom teacher, right?

Silence.

"If you're going to to side between us teachers, pick me. I'm in charge of your class after all. A failing mark wouldn't look good with your probation! But if you promise not to tell anybody about this I can go easy on you, I'll do anything."

"Anything?"

"Don't get the wrong idea!" She stuttered. You noted her face turning slightly pink and you smiled to yourself.

You couldn't help but to admit she was kind of adorable with pigtails...

"It wouldn't be any better having everyone know you, a female high school student, was calling up a maid service. And this isn't even your home address is it? Doesn't this violate any of your conditions?"

You were trapped. The only thing you could do was side with Kawakami here. Your recent plan of blackmailing her was already backfiring on you.

"This will be our little secret, okay~?" Kawakami chimed in with her maid voice once more.

You silently nodded, the blush across your face was most certainly visible. And knowing she could see if was probably the most embarrassing thing here.

"So let's forget about what happened here. Don't tell anybody about this ever and just act like this never happened. I'll treat this appointment as a cancellation so you won't have to pay anything, okay? And on that note… I'm leaving."

Your eyes followed her as she walked towards the door and waved goodbye. Kawakami slammed the door behind her which served as a wakeup call. What the hell had you just gotten yourself into?

You suddenly felt an overwhelming wave of exhaustion and collapsed on the floor and looked at the missed notifications from Ryuji on your phone. You closed your eyes and thoughts of Kawakami in her dress filled your mind.

"I wanna go home..." You said to yourself outloud and you turned the lights off to the apartment. You slowly made your way back to the station while trying to figure out a way to convince Sojiro to let you miss school the next day.


End file.
